Love Square
by Rei Lawliet
Summary: Naruto tahu jika ini memang cinta terlarang, ia tahu jika Karin adalah adiknya, ia juga tahu jika Karin menyukai Sasuke. Namun sebuah perasaan tetaplah perasaan, ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya, ia mencintainya, mencintai Uzumaki Karin. Ia akan melakukan apapun termasuk memutus ikatan saudara itu untuk mendapatkan Karin, miliknya.


_**Original Story by Rei Lawliet**_

 _ **Warning : banyak warning yang akan kalian temukan nantinya**_

 _ **pairing: NaruKarin and SasuHina**_

 _ **tidak suka pairingnya? silahkan tekan Back**_

 _ **Don't Like and Don't Read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **semoga terhibur**_

 ** _FIC INI SPESIAL UNTUK MELL-NEE_**

* * *

Suasana di Konoha Gakuen terdengar begitu gaduh oleh teriakan para siswa maupun siswi yang berteriak-teriak menyalurkan rasa senang, bahagia, sekaligus terharu.

Terlihat mereka memenuhi taman belakang sekolah, merayakan hari terakhir mereka yang sebentarlagi akan meninggalkan masa-masa Senior High menuju jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, memilih jalan yang akan masing-masing mereka tempuh.

"Akan kau berikan pada siapa?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda berambut raven disampingnya. Ia tersenyum jahil saat safirnya melirik kancing-kancing seragam Sasuke yang masih terpasang lengkap.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia malah memilih untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar.

"Hey Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto jengkel tepat di depan telingan Sasuke. Ia mulai merengek manja dengan tangan yang mencubit keras lengan Sasuke. Hm.. mungkin saja jika para siswa lain datang melihatnya, sudah dapat dipastikan gelar cowok _termaho_ di sekolah ini akan sandang oleh mereka berdua.

Sasuke dengan muka jengkel melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan dan bersiap melayangkannya pada wajah Naruto, namun dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengurungkan niatnya saat Naruto memasang wajah memelas bak anak kecil sambil memasang tatapan _kamu tega melukai sahabatmu sendiri?_

Sasuke menghela nafas, beruntunglah kau Naruto. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan mukamu yang sudah hancur itu akan tambah hancur tak berbentuk akibat luka memar yang menghiasi wajah berkumismu.

"Jadi?"

"Yang pasti bukan seorang laki-laki"

What? Jawaban macam apa itu? memangnya dia maho?

Naruto berdecak pelan sebelum membalas jawaban terkonyol yang pernah Naruto dengar dari Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda"

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke saat onyx nya ikut menatap satu persatu kancing Naruto yang memang masih terpasang lengkap.

"Yang pasti juga bukan-"

"Jangan tiru jawabanku Dobe, dasar tukang copas" sela Sasuke tajam.

"Baiklah-baiklah Teme …. Yang pasti seorang gadis yang….spesial"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN"

Tunggu! Ini bukan suara mereka berdua, Sasuke tak punya suara cempreng seperti ini. Dan Naruto tak mungkin memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun.

Mereka dengan gerakan kaku memutur lehernya untuk menghadap kebelakang. Mereka berdua terbelalak dan saling menatap dengan wajah yang sudah memucat.

Oh tidak, itu segerombolan siswi gila terlihat berlari menuju kearah mereka. Pasti mereka menginginkan kancing miliknya. Demi Kami-sama, mereka tak mau mati secara mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang tak berdaya akibat tenaga super dari semua siswi yang pasti akan memaksanya untuk mengambil kancing itu. dan nanti jika hal itu terjadi, maka mereka akan terlihat seperti orang gila dengan baju robek-robek. Hell no!

Naruto kembali menengok kesamping, bermaksud meminta ide sari sang sahabat jenius bernama Sasuke. Namun na'as. Si pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya sudah sejak kapan menghilang entah kemana.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran turun dari pelipis pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Ia menelan ludah paksa sambil bergidik ngeri memikirkan nasibnya.

Tanpa menunggu sang srigala-srigala itu datang menerkamnya, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak berlari.

Greep

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada nya, entah sejak kapan dua orang siswi telah terlebih dahulu menggapai tangannya dan kini mereka menariknya agar tidak bisa lari.

"Kyaaa! Aku berhasil menahan Naruto-kun pergi!"

'Ini anak, juara lari marathon ya?' batin Naruto ngeri.

Oh tidak!

"Kyaaa! Naruto-kun!" teriak para siswi yang telah berhasil mencapai tempat Naruto berdiri. Mereka mengerubungi Naruto bak sebutir permen yang di kerubungi kawanan semut. Ck ck ck… benar-benar menyebalkan.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Nii-san, sedang apa?"

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah belakang Naruto. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah penuh tanya, "apa yang terjadi dengan seragam nii-san?"

Naruto kembali berdecak kesal saat mengigat peristiwa na'as yang telah menimpanya tadi siang, lihatlah bagaimana ulah para siswi gila itu. seragam Naruto yang awalnya masih rapi, kini sudah wassalam.

Seragamnya robek di bagian lengan dan leher, di tambah lagi semua kancingnya hilang- hem… bukan kata hilang yang tepat, tapi telah di rampok.

Karin tertawa geli, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Naruto bertambah kesal, "hentikan tawa jelekmu itu!"

Karin menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap Naruto kesal, "memangnya kenapa? Kau selalu menyuruhku tertawa"

"Tapi tidak tertawa di atas penderitaan seseorangkan?!"

Hm.. sepertinya Naruto sudah bertambah jengkel.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hm… lihat, seragam mu robek" gadis berambut merah itu menunjuk seragam Naruto dengan telunjuk jarinya.

"Ya ya ya, aku sudah tahu itu" Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

Karin kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras, "untunglah aku membawa jaket hitam milik ayah"

Tangannya berusaha melepas tas ransel yang tergantung rapi dipundaknya, ia membuka resleting tas tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket berwarna Hitam lalu menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Makanya, lain kali bawa jaketmu"

Naruto menerima jaket tersebut dan menggumam terimakasih.

"hm.. apa Sasuke-senpai selamat dari kejaran siswi itu?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak dari aktivitasnya memakai jaket tersebut. Ia menggumam akan ketidak sukaannya tentang topic yang coba Karin bahas.

"Ya"

Karin tersenyum senang, ia menggapai kedua pipi Naruto dengan senyuman yang tak luput dari wajah cantiknya, "bisakah nii-san mintakan kancingnya untukku. Bilang saja itu untuk kenang-kenangan"

Deg

Karin meminta kancing miliknya Sasuke? Jangan bercanda. Ia bahkan tidak meminta kancing miliknya yang notabene kakaknya sendiri. Dan apa maksud dari 'kenang-kenangan' itu? apa gadis itu belum bisa melupakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Demi kami-sama, apa yang gadis Uzumaki itu pikirkan? Bukankah Sasuke telah menolak cintanya?

Tangan tan Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Karin yang tengah membingkai wajahnya, ia tersenyum kecil, "akan aku usahakan"

Apa? Bukan kata itu yang seharusnya keluar dari bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu, seharusnya ia menolak permintaan Karin. Ya, seharusnya memang begitu.

.

.

.

 **2 tahun setelahnya…..**

"Sedang apa?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendapati Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya dengan sekaleng minuman cola dan secup ramen instan.

"Kau tahu? Kau melamun" lanjut Naruto seraya menyeruput kuah dari ramen cup-nya.

Pertanyaan yang aneh? Memang, dan itu cocok untuk karakter seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau lamunkan?" ucapan Naruto tak terlalu jelas karena ia berkata sambil mengunyah ramennya.

Sasuke mendelik, "telanlah dulu baru bicara. Nanti kau tersedak"

Dan…

"Uhuh uhuk…air…uhuk..Teme.. ambilkan…uhuk..uhuk… aku air"

Baru saja di beri tahu, ia sudah tersedak. Sasuke berdecak kesal, ia segera beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air mineral.

"Matilah kau"

"Ahh…."

"kau tega sekali Teme, berkata setajam itu pada sahabatmu sendiri" komentar Naruto dengan nada manja yang sengaja ia buat-buat, dan tentu saja itu sukses membuat Sasuke terserang rasa mual secara mendadak.

"Dobe?"

"Em?"

"Kau ingat waktu kelulusan kita?"

"Ya. Aku ingat kau meninggalkan ku sendiri bersama kawanan serigala lapar yang mengincar kancingku dan sukses merebut kancing seragamku dengan paksa, membuatnya sobek seragamku. Membuat nyawaku terancam. Untung saja aku sempat menyimpan sebuah kancing sebelum mereka mengambil semua… a-apa?"

Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya saat dirasa wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Hei! Dia tidak mau dianggap maho gara-gara berada pada posisi ini. Sudah cukup dirinya dianngap maho saat sekolah dasar dulu gara-gara ia yang tak sengaja mencium Naruto. Dan kini kejadian itu akan terjadi lagi? Hell no!

"H-hey a-ada a-apa?"

"Kau berikan pada siapa kancingmu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan intens pada safir bening milik Naruto.

"I-itu… a-ano..em…" kelereng itu bergulir kesana kemari berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat, "seseorang yang special dan k-kau tak p-perlu tahu itu"

"Seorang gadis berambut indigo?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang horor.

"Hyuuga itu? jangan bercanda, Bung!" jawab Naruto tak kalah horor.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, hm.. mungkin ia sudah tertular virus sintinting punyanya Naruto.

"Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau juga memberikan kancingmu pada seseorangkan?"

Obsidian itu melebar tak percaya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut tanpa bisa ia sembunyikan. Bagaimana Si Dobe itu tahu?

"Saat pulang sekolah, kulihat kancing tepat bagian dadamu tidak ada. Tak mungkin jika kau menghilangkannya. Saat di bawah pohon, aku melihat kancingmu masih terpasang lengkap dan cukup erat" jelas Naruto dengan safir yang menatap Sasuke serius, kali ini dia tidak bercanda.

"Hn"

"Ap maksudmu dengan jawabanmu itu?"

"Aku memang menyerahkan kancing ku dengan seseorang"

"Apa itu seorang kouhai?"

"ya" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Safirnya melebar, kini giliran pemuda itu yang mulai terbelalak. K-kouhai? Jangan bilang jika yang Naruto maksud adalah gadis 'itu'? mungkinkah Sasuke mulai membuka hatinya dan mau menerima perasaan gadis itu?

"Katakan siapa namanya Sasuke" ujar Naruto dengan suara parau, khas seseorang yang sedang menahan emosi.

"Itu ra-ha-si-a. sudah jam segini, aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok di kampus" pamit Sasuke sebelum dia beranjak pergi. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya lalu segera pergi.

"Apa itu Karin?" Naruto menggumam lirih. Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan tampang bak zombie.

Rasa sakit terasa di punggungnya saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur.

"Tapi jika memang itu benar, dia akan bercerita padaku"

 **TBC**

 **huaa! akhirnya selesai juga chap 1, gomen kalau memang gaje, jelek, dll. author nggak pernah nulis fic lain selain Sasuhina atau Sasuhinagaa ataujuga Sasuhinanaru. sungguh bayangin Naruto dan Karin bagi author rada berat. oh iya, banyak typo ya? hehe... soalnya author nggak sempat ngedit.**

 **oh iya, gimana Mell-nee? gajekan? :v**

 **sedikit review dapat membantu author untuk pencerahan :)**

 **arigatou yang sudah baca ^^**

 **kamis, 9 Juni 2016**

 **Rei Lawliet**


End file.
